Mackenzie
Mackenzie Mackenzie or Android AM is the daughter of Crisis she is 25% percent bio engineered saiyan and 75% percent synthetic android. Crisis origanially built Mackenzie to try to stop Android 11 and 12 but when she fought them she barely made a dent in them. After that,Maja CrisisCrisis vowed that he would care and love Mackenzie like a daughter. When she recovered she became Crisis's lab assitant. Personality Mackenzie is a very level headed person and a very level headed fighter. She is also very good at paying attention to detail and she can keep a secret without giving the slightest sign that she knows the secret. Over all, Mackenzie is quiet and shy but if you piss her off the she shows off her rare bitchy side. Though her bitchy side is almost never shown it is her most powerful form, like when you get her mad or annoyed she will become bulistick. Motto Keep your faith and your heart strong then and only then can you win. Story Flashback When Mackenzie was 7Maja CrisisCrisis was killed by Android 11 and 12. Macknzie blamed Garnet her fathers death, beacuse Garnet was the one who brought him into the fight. So she immeditley began work on a colar that could block ki energy. 8 months later when she was supposed to make her comfrontation with the Shinhans she was nearly killed by Android 11 and 12. Calcite picked her up and brought her back to her house and cared for her. When Mackenzie woke up she realized where she was, she tried to run but Calcite, Tears and the others convinced her to stay. Finally, she got to talk to Emerald. Come to find out her father jumped in front of Garnet to shield her from a stray ki blast and that blast fried the android in him, finally killing him. She began to cry but she forgave Maja EmeraldGarnet. A month later, she was settling in well to Calcite's home and she was beginning to get to know her new family and her new sister,Tears. Later on When Mackenzie turned 15 she and the other Shinhans fought Master Shen and Mercanary Tao she met a Yardronian boy named Ariance. They fought side by side and when Shen fired a blast at her Ariance pushed her out of the way and he got hit instead. She grabbed him and she pulled him into her arms and ran him to a safe place. Their she tried to get him to wake up, when he didn't respond to her she did the only thing she should think of. She kissed him and sure enough that brought him back. He was wounded but he smiled and thanked her. She told him to thank her once he recovered. After the battle she carried him back to Bron and Amaya's house and she cleaned his wounds. He kept smiling at her and she did to, they were now in love and after that they started dating. A year later they got married and 6 months later Mackenzie found out she was pregnant with their daughter Isabell. Trivia - Mackenzie is 25% percent bio engineered saiyan - She is 7 when she loses Crisis - She has gold ki - The heart tatoo on left arm shows her love and comitment to her android family - She is close to her sister Tears -She has Crisis's name tatooed on her right arm Category:Female Characters Category:Random Pages